He's Mine!
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: Danny Fenton, fifteen year old high school student. After failing the entrance exams, his father makes a discovery. Off to a new boarding school in a strange place, Danny meets new friends, as well as new enemies. How many surprises await him here? AU. RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES.


**So, I've noticed that there are a few stories based on other shows. I thought I would give it a try. This one is based on one of my favourite animes, and I'm really hoping this is a success. Lots of people are OOC, but I hope it works out.**

My name is Danny Fenton, and I am fifteen years old. Starting this spring, I was going to be a new high school student. Well, at least that was the plan. I wasn't all that great at the whole 'school' thing. In fact, my grades were down right awful.

* * *

_"I'm so screwed. I've got nothing but three years of dudes in school," Mike whined. _

_"You're getting off easy," Connor began, "I've got a one hour commute to school." _

_"Oh please. Everyone knows that school has lots of cute girls. Right Danny?" Derek asked._

_I glanced between my three friends and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." _

_"Dude, drop it," Connor said as he elbowed Derek in the ribs. _

_"Well it's not that big of a deal, flunking the entrance exams this year," Derek mumbled while holding his side. _

_"Don't worry, you'll pass them next year," Connor tried to assure me. So far it wasn't working. _

_"Yeah, that's right. Hang in there," Mike said. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded uneasily and watched as they left the classroom._

* * *

Then a couple days later, I walked into my home after a jog, only to be greeted by my mother.

_"Danny! Danny!" I heard her call me excitedly as I walked into the living room._

_"Yeah mom? What is it?" I asked. As soon as I met her face, she began crying, hopefully from happiness. I hate seeing her upset._

_"Danny, I've got wonderful news!" She handed me a small yellow envelope. "Er..." I stared blankly at her, and noticed my father standing in front of the sofa. _

_My dad smirked, almost as if he were proud of something. "Yeah, your old man here just happened to run into someone today, and it turns out he was a lucky find." He chuckled to himself as my mom ran over go him. _

_"Oh yeah, best dad ever!" She cried as he twirled her around. _

_I looked down to stare at the envelope in my hands. _

_"So thanks to me," he began, "you get to go to high school after all!" _

_My eyes snapped open as my brain processed what he told me. I lifted the end of the envelope to peer inside. "Are these entrance papers?" I asked mostly to myself. I looked back at my dad. "Wait, you got this off the street?!" I yelled. _

_My mom smiled and seemed to be off in her own world. "Oh, I'm so happy! Now he won't have to wait another year to try again!" _

_I bowed my head and sighed in defeat. There's just no reasoning with those two._

* * *

So now, here I am. On a bus to my new boarding school.

"Hey kid," the bus driver called. I looked up to see his back through a sheet of glass which seemed to isolate him.

"Are you a new student at Phantom Academy?"

I nodded slowly. "Um, yeah." I answered, while tugging at the navy blue sleeve of my uniform's jacket.

"Well in that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school you're going to."

My head snapped up to glance in the rear view mirror, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, stuttering. My attention was caught by my cell phone, which was letting out an obnoxiously loud sound.

Checking the caller, ID I answered, "Hey Jazz. How's it going?" My sister laughed lightly on the other end.

"Good. Um, listen Danny, I talked to mom. She said you were going to some school called Phantom Academy."

I nodded as if she could see me. "Yeah, that's right." The bus began to go through a tunnel.

Jazz continued, "well since my favourite little brother's going to be going there, I decided to do some research. And you should know-"

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and stared at it. Placing in back to my ear, I heard a ton of static.

"Hello? Jazz, are you there?"

The bus came to an abrupt stop, and I carefully got out with my suitcase in hand, placing my phone back in my pocket. There was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head at the edge of the cliff. It had a sign on it which read 'Private School: Phantom Academy.' I looked around. It looked like a burned down forest. There were no buildings in sight. I looked down the cliff the bus stopped on. There seemed to be a red ocean. Or blood, but I'm really hoping that's water.

"Wow. It looks like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." I looked around again. Squinting, I saw what looked like a building in the far off distance.

"Is that the school over there?" I asked myself.

"I'd watch your back if I were you," the bus driver said, startling me. I spun around to face him, but he just closed the bus door and drove off. I shrugged it off, and pulled my cell phone back out.

"I should call Jazz again." Yes, I am talking to myself. It's a habit. I dialled her number, and put the phone to my ear. I got a weird dial tone instead of the normal 'ring' sound. "

That's weird. I had a signal before we went through the tunnel." I flipped my phone shut, and put it back in my pocket again. I lifted my suitcase, and began walking in the direction of the large building, which was through the forest.

* * *

A flock of ravens sat in the tree tops, watching me. I could feel it. _What was that? Oh, just an owl. _

"I hope I'm going the right way," I mumbled to myself. I yelped as a different flock of ravens flew up from behind a headstone. _Wait, why are there headstones? Am I in a cemetery? _I lost my footing and fell backward. I quickly picked myself back up, and turned to run. But I stopped when I heard a rusty squeak. And another. And another.

"Whatever that is, it's getting closer." I ran. Oh no. What the hell is following me?! I stopped to catch my breath, and the sound seemed to stop. I turned to look around, and a bat popped out of nowhere.

"It's just me! A bat! Oui!"

I shook my head. "Oh man, it was just a ba-" I had the wind knocked out of me as something crashed into my back, and sent me flying forward. I girl went sailing over my head, as a bike flew in front of me, and my backpack fell off my shoulder. I grabbed the girl by her waist, and turned her so that she would land on me, to cushion her fall. We landed with a thud._ Man, she's actually lighter than she looks._ I pushed myself off the ground, and stared at her as she sat up, holding the side of her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just got all dizzy," she muttered, brushing her long ebony hair out of her face. She looked at me with large violet eyes, and my breath caught in my throat._ She's gorgeous._ I looked down at my hand, which I realized was on her inner thigh, and quickly went to move it away, but it landed on her other thigh. I quickly realized how short her skirt was. It was probably only four inches above her knees, and her pink underwear was visible. She caught me staring, and immediately put both of her hands down, holding her skirt in place while both of our faces flushed. I pulled away successfully, and held my hands up in surrender.

"I-it's n-not what y-you think! R-really! I'm sorry!" I stuttered. I felt something drip from my nose. I put my hand to my nose, and put it back in my line of sight. I had a nose bleed. The girl jumped slightly, but remained seated on the ground.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" she cried. She reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a tissue. Slowly, she leaned toward me.

Stopping a few inches from me, she whispered, "I-I can't." Her violet eyes moved to focus on her hands. She tugged at the hem of her jacket and the large cross, which hung around her neck and between her cleavage, moved with each tug. "I shouldn't. But, that smell."

I stared at her curiously. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Smell?" I sniffed. _H__er hair smells so good! _

"Sorry, I can't help it," she whispered as she grabbed my face with her small delicate hands. "Because I'm a vampire!"

I fell backward as her teeth sunk into the base of my neck, and she was now leaning over me. A very awkward position.

Quickly, she pushed me away and began apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She stood quickly as I put my hand to my neck where she bit me.

I began rubbing circles in the sore spot. "Y-you bit me!" I cried. I pulled my shirts collar down slightly, and tried to look. I saw a small red mark. Wait, huh? It's not that bad.

"You going to Phantom too?" she asked, picking up my entrance forms.

"Er, yeah. It's my first year," I said to her, rubbing my nose on my sleeve.

She stood up, and turned to face me with a kind smile. "That's great! This is my first year too."

I looked up at her, trying to keep my gaze from staying at her underwear. "Oh, so what do you know," I mumbled to myself.

"I have to ask, what do you think about, well, about vampires?" she asked nervously while blushing.

I-it's a joke. It's gotta be. I pushed myself off the ground and shrugged.

"Fine by me. I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest. If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya."

She grinned, and tackled me into a hug. "Oh thank you!" We fell backward again, with her leaning over me once more.

"Well if that's the case, maybe we could be friends! What do you think?" She asked. Her eyes sparkled, and that grin never left her beautiful face.

_Act cool, act cool._ "Y-yeah, sure." _Nice. _

"Fantastic! I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet." She clutched the cross. A look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh yeah, my name is Sam Manson by the way."

I looked up and stared into her beautiful violet eyes. "And mine is Danny Fenton." Sam stood up, still grinning. _I can't believe I get to go to school with a girl this cute. Even if she is slightly crazy. This is my lucky day._

**A/N: Also, I need a character that seems slutty. I'm thinking of Paulina, but I hate her, then I thought of my OC. Let me know who you think would fit the part of a wannabe slut that also could be Sam's friend, another reason I thought twice about Paulina. Let me know what you think in a pleasant review :)**

**~ Lucy**


End file.
